


The Intricacies of Boiling Pizza

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Cooks (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Things Literally (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean winchester is the pizza man, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lovesick Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pining, Pizza, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: I learned that from the pizza man. (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Short & Sweet, Sick Dean Winchester, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Dean’s seen some weird shit. Literally.From faeces plastered on walls to in a truck stop toilet bowl. But never – never – has Dean seen something as weird as an angel boiling pizza.“Cass I think-”“No.” Cass cut him off, whipping back around to tentatively poke the slice with a fork.Dean pities the poor slice as it turns soggy in the boiling, bubbling water.“It’s r-”“Dean please.” Cass says, waving the fork at him.Sneezing, Dean almost loses an eye, but Cass doesn’t seem to notice, as he continues to glare down at Dean. “See.” He says haughtily. “You are sick. And I am taking care of you.”The unmistakable pride in his voice is the only think keeping Dean from complaining. Cass wants to take care of him. So, he stows his complaints and watches as Cass mutilates the pizza slice, flipping it over, so all the toppings float into the water.When Cass places the pizza and about half of the boiled water into a bowl Dean can’t help but jab, “And what do you call this dish Cass.”“I- I made it especially for you.” Cass informs him with pride. “It’s a combination of your mother’s tomato rice soup, which always make you happy and pizza. I call it rizzoup.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	The Intricacies of Boiling Pizza

Dean’s seen some weird shit. Literally.

From faeces plastered on walls to in a truck stop toilet bowl. But never – _never_ – has Dean seen something as weird as an angel boiling pizza.

“Cass I think-”

“No.” Cass cut him off, whipping back around to tentatively poke the slice with a fork.

Dean pities the poor slice as it turns soggy in the boiling, bubbling water.

“It’s r-”

“Dean please.” Cass says, waving the fork at him.

Sneezing, Dean almost loses an eye, but Cass doesn’t seem to notice, as he continues to glare down at Dean. “See.” He says haughtily. “You are sick. And _I_ am taking care of you.”

The unmistakable pride in his voice is the only think keeping Dean from complaining. Cass wants to take care of him. That means he cares. And no is Dean passing up an opportunity to remind himself that Cass cares. So, he stows his complaints and watches as Cass mutilates the pizza slice, flipping it over, so all the toppings float into the water.

When Cass places the pizza and about half of the boiled water into a bowl Dean can’t help but jab, “And what do you call this dish Cass.”

Cass places it in front of Dean, and takes his usual seat – just opposite Dean. The excitement in his eyes is almost enough to make Dean _want_ to eat this culinary horror. And that’s saying a lot.

“I- I made it especially for you.” Cass informs him with pride. “It’s a combination of your favourite things: your mother’s tomato rice soup, which always make you happy and pizza. I call it rizzoup.”

Dean can’t help but crack a smile at that. “Rizzoup, huh.” He murmurs.

“It’s truly regrettable that I was unable to find any pie.” Castiel laments. “Then I could have called it prizzoup.”

“It’s okay Cass.” He assures, making a show of blowing the food – mush. “This is great.”

“Really?” his eyes shine brightly.

“Of course.” Dean says, smiling his way through the first bite and, surprisingly enough, the food doesn’t taste as bad as he’d expected. It doesn’t taste like anything in particular – like air, floating down his throat. He supposes, that it’s due the fact that he’s completely focused on keeping the smile on Cass’ face.

…

Sam is walking into the kitchen, after a long run. He expected to see Dean, maybe pigging out on cereal or bacon, but instead he finds Cass scrubbing at a metal pot.

“Since when do you cook?” he laughs.

“I’ve made this for Dean.” He gestures to some deformed looking brown thing in a bowl.

Sam cringes.

“Would you like some?” Cass asks, thrusting the bowl at Sam.

“Uh…” His eyes dart left and right, but damn it, there’s no escape. Hesitantly, he grasps the bowl and places the first mouthful into his mouth. It comes spewing out, not one second later.

Wide eyed and distressed, he glances back to Cass. “Please don’t give this to Dean.” He begs, “Not it you want to stay alive. He’ll murder you for butchering his favourite food.”

Cass cocks his head, confused and beckons Sam to the table.

Lo and behold, Dean… sitting there… chomping on a bowl of pizza mush.

“What the hell is that?” Sam blurts unable to comprehend the sight before him.

Cass’ hand shoots out, gripping Sam’s arm for balance as he sways slightly. Releasing a sharp, surprised breath, Castiel breathes out two words: “That’s love.”


End file.
